A Knot of Problems
by im-an-idjit
Summary: As an Alpha, Dean has a lot on his plate; rowdy pack members, rivaling Alphas, and the prospect of finding a mate. Oh yeah, and Castiel's malfunctioning heat-suppressants. (alpha/beta/omega dynamics, alpha!Dean, omega!Cas)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alas, each of us have a guilty pleasure. Mine are alpha/beta/omega fics. Quick note before reading, I know this 'verse is quite different from others, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't bash or flame, please.

As usual, I have my beta, Audrey, aka **stelesandwands**, to thank (for both fixing my mistakes AND coming up with the punny title) and Em!

* * *

The bar was completely crowded, but despite the cheerful chattering around him, Dean could still hear his pack loud and clear, shouting and laughing at each other. Jo had Ash's hand gripped in hers as she effortlessly pushed it onto the table top for the fifth time in a row, Garth cheering them on. Charlie and Jess sat at the farthest corner, away from the noise, and made pointless, but entertaining, chit-chat. Across them were Crowley and Benny, who's southern drawl clashed heavily with the Englishman's teasing quips.

Dean leaned back as Sam settled beside him, two beers in his gigantic, baseball mit hands. He flashed his brother a grin before sliding one bottle over and popping the lid off the other one.

"You okay?" he wanted to know.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his Beta. " 'Course I am. Why d'you ask?"

"You look a little out of it," Sam said with a shrug.

"Too loud in here," Dean explained. "Drawbacks of werewolf powers- everything's amplified to the max."

Sam barked a laugh and nodded in agreement. He glanced across the table to where Jess sat. When he caught her eye, she sent him a wave, which made Sam grin like a madman. Dean rolled his eyes fondly. Three years ago the two first mated, and Jess still had the same effect on Sam as she did when they first met. The two seemed to be stuck in the honeymoon phase, and Dean honestly doubted they'd ever get past it.

When Sam turned his attention back to Dean, the Alpha teased him with a mocking, soulful stare.

"Stop it, Dean," Sam muttered, shoving the other in the shoulder.

"You are putty in her hands, bitch," he insisted.

"Am not, jerk."

Dean would have pushed on with the teasing, if he hadn't heard the front door bell, and picked up the sudden change of smell. His head perked up in interest, his eyes searched for the entrance. He knew that scent by heart now.

Sam noticed his behaviour, a smug smile already on his face. Before he could say anything however, Dean stood up and said, "Keep an eye on the pack for a sec, will 'ya?"

"Sure thing, Alpha," Dean heard his brother's snarky reply, but didn't pay attention to him anymore.

He meandered around the tables and people, his nose set on the sweet smell before him, like a wolf hunting. One or two other Alphas greeted him along the way, and he responded vaguely, his focus on the scent and _only_ the scent. It tugged him towards the bar, pooling and pooling in his mind until he came to a sudden stop. At the sight of unkempt, black hair and electrifying, blue eyes, his heart all but jumped into his throat and his wolf yipped happily.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel wore the same reserved smile he always did. A lumpy, grey hoodie clung onto his small frame, as if he was talked into going out last minute and threw on the first items of clothing he had reached.

Dean grinned. "Hey."

The thing about Cas' scent was, it did stuff to Dean that no other scent did. Cas smelt sweet and spicy and addictive all at once. His scent was warm like the summer breeze, fresh and crisp like the first snow in December. It struck all of Dean's senses at once, like lightning, overwhelming and drowning him in _Cas_. Made Dean both calm and excited, made him want to wrap himself in Cas, and doze off somewhere as he kissed him senseless. And that terrified him.

No one smelt like Castiel. No one. His brothers' scents were similar, they shared his earthy, spicy tones, just like Dean knew he and Sam both smelt of pine. But they each had a personal flare to it. Sam of books and Jess' muffins, Cas' brother, Gabriel, of gummy worms and chocolate. Dean's been told his is leather and grease. But Cas, Cas was evergreen forests and clear blue streams and knowledge and innocence. He was a mix of everything Dean liked about him.

"Where is the rest of your pack?" Castiel asked.

"Other side." Dean jerked his chin in the direction behind him.

Castiel dropped onto the barstool at the counter, his eyes briefly flashed to the seat beside him, then back to Dean's.

Technically, as Dean wasn't pack, he couldn't sit unless he had permission from the Alpha, even if he was an Alpha himself. He glanced over at Michael, Cas' eldest brother and leader, but saw he was already regarding him with caution.

The thing was, Michael was an okay dude. He was a good ally. He respected other packs, but was able to stand his ground and protect his own if needed. Michael was nothing if not fiercely protective; touch his family, and even the wrath of God would be nothing compared to his. And he was especially protective of Cas, the youngest brother, the smallest wolf. The Omega.

"Better not, I only came to say hi," Dean answered Castiel's unspoken question. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Michael needed someone to check our borders, we heard of a possible rival pack," Castiel explained. "Gabriel and Balthazar were sent, but I went after them because I knew they would get lost."

Dean smiled, because despite what Michael thought, the Winchester knew Castiel was more than capable of handing rowdy wolves their asses. "Michael get pissed?" he asked.

"Not more than usual," Cas replied with a smile.

Dean laughed, and accidentally leaned in a little too close. He saw Lucifer, Michael's Beta, silently slide off his seat beside the Alpha. He suavely strolled over to them and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Dean took a step back from Cas, his posture passive, but not submissive, because he was still an Alpha, and Lucifer only a Beta.

Castiel watched nervously between the two, his fingers twisted in the material of Lucifer's shirt as if to restrain him.

"Alpha Winchester," Lucifer drawled with a smirk. "How about I take my baby brother over now? Besides, I'm sure your pack is missing you."

Dean's jaw clenched, but he didn't reciprocate the taunt. He gave a quick, "I'll see you around, Cas," as he turned on his heel and left the bar counter.

By the time Dean reached Sam, the buzzing in his ears was back, but Cas' scent still lingered in his nose.

"Had a nice chat with _Cas?_" Crowley smirked.

Dean growled sharply, showing he wasn't in the mood.

Sam watched him warily, then suggested, "You wanna pack up for tonight?"

The Alpha looked at his pack as he considered. They were much quieter than when he'd left them, toning their conversations down to light, short words. Everyone had had enough for the night. Dean nodded to his Beta. "Yeah. Let's go."

Pack members stumbled to their feet, some tipsy, some not, but each one visibly tired. Dean placed an arm around Charlie's shoulders protectively, seeing as she was youngest. Jess snuggled into Sam's chest, to which he responded by wrapping his arm around her waist. The differences were subtle, but there. The mated pair was much closer together, heads rubbing as they scented each other, whereas Dean held Charlie like a big brother would hold his sibling. Jo was the only one in a lively mood, poking and teasing Benny. The two got on well despite the large age gap, which Dean was happy to see. Crowley, being his usual mysterious self, stuck behind them as Ash and Garth drunkenly brought the rear.

Dean stopped and made Charlie stick around inside as everyone piled out the door, sparing one last glance in Cas' direction. The Omega sat between two of his pack mates, an Englishman named Balthazar and a redhaired girl, Anna. He was watching the two argue playfully, tossing insults back and forth like a tennis match. Charlie jabbed Dean in the ribs and grinned at him. When the Alpha looked down, she nodded at Castiel and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Do I sense something going on between you two-" she asked, but Dean pressed his hand against her mouth and steered her out the door.

Home was a two-storey wooden lodge that used to belong to the Campbells, Sam and Dean's grandparents. It was left to their mother when they died, then given to Dean when he left his parents' pack to start his own with Sam. It had more than enough room as several generations of Campbell packs grew up there, just as the Winchester pack had in Dean's childhood home. Dean was alone in the master bedroom and everyone else had one to themselves too, with the exception of Sam (he shared his with Jess) and Ash, when he spent some nights on Garth's floor.

Each pack member made a beeline for their bedroom without much fuss except for Ash, who insisted that the night was still young, then proceeded to pass out on the sofa. Needless to say, no one bothered to move him.

* * *

As Alpha, Dean should have been up first by default, but due to his love for sleep and Sam's creepy mental alarm clock, it was the Beta who was up by seven thirty and already scuttling about. By the time Dean himself woke, most of the pack was already done with breakfast. He liked to go for runs before breakfast, and was usually accompanied by Sam, who would have already digested his breakfast. They would stay out about an hour, varying between running and jogging. Jessica was left in charge of the pack, a job which should be given to the Alpha's mate. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean knew he should be settling down with someone permanently. An unmated Alpha meant no heirs for the pack (and grumpiness in older age, but Dean never liked to think about that). His pack was undoubtedly expecting him to find someone, and Dean was trying, he was. But no one seemed to click with him. Their eyes were never the right shade of blue, or their scent was never sweet enough. Sam thought these were ridiculously high standards and that he would never find a mate at that rate.

"They're not standards," Dean insisted through several breaths, three days after their visit to the bar. "They're _preferences_."

"There's no difference!" Sam countered.

"Look, if I die alone, then I'm counting on you and Jess to come up with a good replacement," Dean told him.

"Yeah, with the way things are going, we'll have to get on that pretty soon," his brother replied.

Dean shoved him. " I'm not that old. I'm not even _old_, for Christ's sake!"

Silence lasted only a few minutes as they jogged, then Sam asked, "You got anyone in mind?"

"What, for a mate?" Dean clarified, and his brother nodded. "Nope. No one."

They quieted after that, but Dean's mind worked on like an engine. He lied when he'd said he didn't consider anyone as a potential mate. It was Cas. Cas, who made his heart do stupid things when he talked, made his day better by just being with him.

Cas, who didn't show any interest in Dean whatsoever.

When they got back, Dean headed straight for the shower, and reappeared in the living room some twenty minutes later, tugging his shirt over his wet head. He found Benny flicking uninterestedly through TV channels and nursing a bottle of cold beer.

"Hey, you're still here?" Dean asked as he settled on the sofa.

Benny took a long draw from his beer before saying, "Yup. Everyone suddenly disappeared."

"Any idea where?" the other asked.

"Jess took Jo and Charlie on a grocery run," he explained while he turned down the volume. "Ash and Garth are out with a few friends from _The Roadhouse_, and Crowley went off somewhere."

Dean nodded to the werewolf as if to ask, "And you?"

"I'm enjoying a day of peace and silence, brother." Benny laughed. "What about you, Alpha? Got anything special planned for today?"

Dean shrugged. "Might go down to Bobby's, see if he needs any help."

The truth was, he was hanging around to see if Castiel would call (he decided not to dwell on how much of a teenage girl that made him). Most of the time, if Michael gave him permission, Cas came over to the lodge and lazed around with Dean. The Omega was great to talk to, because even if Dean didn't understand most of the stuff he said, he liked to listen to his interests. Cas was a book nerd like Sam, but was also crazy about space and history. He knew so many random facts and tidbits, and despite his deadpan tones, Dean could tell it was something he was really passionate about.

But Dean hadn't heard from Castiel since the night at the bar.

The Winchester left Benny on the sofa, already fiddling with his phone in his pocket. He played with the idea of calling him, seeing what he was up to. After making sure Sam wasn't lurking around any corners, he found Cas' contact and pressed 'call'.

It rang several times, and Dean started thinking it would go to voice mail when he suddenly heard the familiar click of Castiel picking up.

"Hey, Cas. It's Dean," he started.

_"Sorry to disappoint, Alpha, but it's Gabriel,"_ came the cheery reply of Cas' brother.

Dean scowled, annoyed, as he grit out, "Okay. Can I talk to Cas?"

_"No can do, Dean-o. I'm afraid Cassie can't come to the phone right now," _Gabriel said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

_"My God, you're a stubborn one. Ever heard of minding your own business?"_

Unlike most werewolves, Gabriel couldn't care less about the species' class system. He considered everyone equal. It was something Dean admired about him, but right now, he really wished he'd cut it out.

"Gabriel, just tell me what's going on!" Dean demanded. "Where is Cas?"

_"In heat,_" the other told him.

A pindrop silence.

Dean spluttered, "What? Since when?"

_"Yesterday,"_ Gabriel returned. _"Although I fail to see how that is part of your concern."_ Before Dean could make any response, he heard, _"Cassie- Cas, no! Go away, it's not for you! Cas, get off- Balthazar!"_

Then nothing. The call disconnected.

Dean stood in the middle of the dining room, blinking at his phone. What had just happened?

During the couple of months Dean had known Castiel, he learnt the Omega used heat-suppressants, ever since his first heat. Cas didn't have a mate, which was considered unhealthy for Omegas, because of their natural instinct to care for others, just like an Alpha's instinct to lead. Omegas were usually smaller than other wolves, so for them, mates also meant protection. Which, Dean supposed, Cas didn't need, seeing as he had three older brothers willing to kill for him.

So why was he suddenly in heat? Did he get off the suppressants? Was he planning on finding a mate?

Dean's heart stumbled at that, and decided not to think about it anymore. He pocketed his phone again and headed out to the Impala.

He didn't think about Cas as he helped Bobby around the car salvage, and he didn't think about Cas when he picked up the girls from the store.

Except that he did.

The thought of Cas possibly ready for a mate made Dean happy, terrified and angry at the same time. He knew the chances of Cas wanting Dean as his mate were slim; Castiel wasn't interested in him. But that was the thing: he was never interested in _anyone_. Dean sort of assumed Cas just didn't care about that stuff. He never talked about it (although, in hindsight, that shit was _private_), and never expressed a want for anyone other than his pack members.

So Dean came home with a raincloud thundering over his head. He barely spared Sam's questioning look a glance as he stomped into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Despite his angry chewing, he could still hear Sam ask Jessica about it. Jess had replied he'd been like that when they found him.

"Dean, can I come in?" Sam's voice came from the hall.

"Free country," Dean muttered. Sam could come into the kitchen if he liked, just as Cas could mate with whoever he wanted.

But fucking damn it, why wasn't that Dean?

Sam silently dropped his long limbs into the chair next to Dean's. "You wanna tell me what's up?"

"Forget it, Samantha. 'M not talkin' feelings with you," his brother snapped.

Sam nodded mutely and asked instead, "Wanna go out with us? It's pool night down at _The Roadhouse_."

"Nah, I'll stay in tonight," Dean replied. "Don't worry about me, Sammy," he added as his brother stood up.

"I'm your Beta. It's kinda in the job description," Sam said with one of his shaky chuckles.

Finally, Dean was left to eat his sandwich in peace. He listened intently as the pack got ready, and then shuffled out the door. From the voices he made out, only Crowley was staying in. He remained sitting when the door clicked closed, but when the car engines roared off down the street, Dean got to his feet and left back upstairs. After perking up his ears and peeking over the railing for any sight of the Englishman (it turned out Crowley was in his room, in the middle of some shady phonecall), he lay down sprawled across the sofa. His cell sat on the coffee table in front of him if Sammy called in case of an emergency.

Half an hour into an episode of _CSI: Whatever_, Dean had lightly dozed off.

He vaguely heard Crowley step out of his room and muttered an amused, "Tosser," in his direction, to which he replied, "Asshole."

The other chuckled and flicked Dean's sock-clad foot before disappearing down the stairs, but soon came back with what Dean's nose recognized as tea.

"Seen that one before, it's the sister-in-law," Crowley informed him before his door shut behind him.

Dean cracked an eye open in the direction of the TV to see that, yes, they were arresting some brunette in tears. He shuffled a little and plumped his pillow, and as he closed his eyes-

The cell phone rang.

The Alpha jumped up with a yelp. Still dizzy and drunk with sleep, he blindly felt around for his phone. Once he realized he wasn't going to find anything in his pocket, he felt around across him and finally brought the cell to his ears.

" 'Lo, Sam?" he asked.

_"Dean,"_ a deep, tired voice rumbled.

The Winchester's heart beat flew off the charts in a second. "Cas? What's going on?" he said, instantly noting the distress in the Omega's speech.

_"I- My heat- It's-"_ he stumbled over his words, his breathing shallow.

"Cas, listen, buddy. Where are your brothers?" Dean asked calmly, even though he was freaking out inside. He had absolutely no idea what to do with an Omega in heat. None of his girls were Omegas, let alone the guys. Male Omegas were rare, like female Alphas.

_"I don't know. I- I think they went out."_

"They left you alone?" Dean growled.

_"My fault. I told them I'd- that I'd be fine,"_ Cas explained. _"I thought I'd be fine."_

"Did you reach any of them?"

_"No- Didn't call them."_

Dean stayed silent, his brain thinking rapidly, processing the fact that Castiel called _him_ before any of his brothers or pack mates. He barely dared his mind to wander further down that road.

_"It won't go away,"_ Cas said softly. _"Dean, make it go away."_

Dean's throat clenched like someone's fist snaked around it. Knowing that Cas was hurting, it made Dean's whole body hurt. His entire being was screaming at him to run over there. But he couldn't. Castiel was not in his right mind. Dean knew heats could be incredibly uncomfortable if an Omega didn't have a mate. He was just the first friend Cas came across in his contact list. _D_ was like, the fourth letter in the alphabet.

"Cas, buddy, I can't," Dean said.

_"Why?"_

"You know why."

Castiel exhaled shakily. _"Please, just make it go away, Dean. It burns."_

And like that, Dean's mind snapped, and his wolf took over. It knew Castiel was in distress, and wanted to act on it.

"Stay put, I'm coming over," Dean barely registered the words leave his mouth before he hung up and sprinted out of the house. Baby's engine was purring and he was gripping her steering wheel in the span of two minutes. He didn't have time to explain to anyone. Sam would take care of the pack while he was gone, and Crowley was more than capable of fucking up whoever tried to mess with him.

By the time he rolled up (more like _came to a screeching halt_) to Cas' house, Dean already could smell the Omega's pheromones. After making sure Baby was locked and safe, he all but kicked down the front door. His heart pounded in his ears as he sniffed the air for a sense of Cas' direction. His scent took him down the left hall, to the farthest door. Fully aware that Cas knew he was here, Dean pressed down the knob with shaking hands.

The room was in complete darkness, save for the sliver of light Dean let in from the hall. It illuminated Cas' bed, and Cas himself, squinting under the chemical, pale yellow light. The air was a mixture of Cas' usual sweet scent, salty sweat and addictive pheromones.

In all honesty, Dean was lucky he didn't go into cardiac arrest, judging by the speed his heart was hammering.

Castiel's skin was pale compared to the dark blue covers pooled around his waist and legs. His breathing was heavy, his hair wet with sweat and his irises thin, blue rings around his dark pupils. A faint smiled appeared on his lips at the sight of Dean. Even if Cas' eyes weren't used to the sudden light, he knew Dean by scent, just like Dean did for him.

The Alpha closed the door as quietly as he could and just stood there. Which irritated him, because he usually had no problems making his way around the bedroom. But there, on the bed, was a were his wolf was dying to mark as his own. Dean never wanted to claim anyone so badly in his life. And Cas was the one person he just couldn't, not without his consent, not when he's so out of it. So yeah, Dean had every right to stand there like an idiot.

"Dean."

The raspy voice brought him back to his senses. Dean licked his lips absently, before asking, "You okay, Cas?"

The other sent him a small scowl, which relieved Dean, because at least Cas had some small part of himself left.

Castiel's hand suddenly came up, his palm outstretched towards the Alpha. Dean knew he had wasted enough time, and reached for the hem of his shirt. As he undressed, he was fully aware of Cas watching him intently, eyes steady and trained solely on him. When Dean tossed his boxers to the side, he carefully approached the edge of his bed. Castiel teetered under Dean's gaze, heat radiating off him like crazy.

The Winchester settled on his knees right in front of the Omega, and barely had time to assess the situation before he suddenly had a lapful of Cas. He hissed softly at the intial contact; Castiel's body was a furnace compared to his. In contrast, Cas seemed to relax against Dean's chest, as if he was ice to his blazing skin. He nuzzled behind Dean's ear and sighed contently.

"You're so cold," he said gently.

"No, you're just incredibly hot," Dean countered without thinking.

They both laughed, Cas' chuckle quieter compared to Dean's bark. The Omega pulled back to look into the green eyes, and his warm hands cupped Dean's stubbled jaw, then tipped the Alpha's chin up. Dean's heart beat stopped.

With a small dip of his head, Castiel closed the distance between them. His lips were soft and plush against Dean's, kissing him with unbelievable gentleness.

Dean's expectations of kissing Cas (and yeah, he had thought about it, sue him) were nothing compared to _actually_ kissing him. In a way, it was similar to the Omega's scent. An explosion of tastes, all equally addictive and delicious. He tried to put it into words, he did, but none could do it justice. So he settled for, _totally freakin' awesome_.

The Winchester's arms instinctively came around Cas' waist. His wolf urged him to pull them higher up the bed.

He brought Castiel's head back onto the pillow, pulling his lips off with a soft smack and pressing them to his neck. He trailed his lax mouth down the stretch of Cas' pale throat, to the dip of his shoulder. Each kiss grew more heated and more selfish, as he lost himself in Cas' overwhelming scent.

Dean wanted to leave a claim. With every kiss, the need to mark his skin grew. He needed to nip Cas playfully, needed to bite him to make him his. But knowing that he couldn't? Well, that was more unfair than anything Dean ever came across. The only marks he allowed himself to leave were bruises, because he comforted himself by knowing they would be gone by morning.

Castiel's body arched into his, unsatisfied with the lack of contact. He used every moment he found to rub into Dean. His hands were everywhere; dancing over Dean's shoulders, tracing his spine, ghosting over the small of his back, massaging his hips. The Winchester knew what it meant. Castiel was scenting him.

Omegas didn't mark their mates like Alphas and Betas did. They didn't rely on bites- they relied on their smell, rubbing it into their mate's skin, melding their scents together.

And for Dean, knowing that was what Cas was trying to do only made resisting the urge to bite harder.

Castiel's legs wrapped around his waist, effectively bringing them even closer together. Dean was suddenly towering over him, watching his cerulean eyes, hooded and sparking with want. Hands shakily held Cas by the waist, he kissed him deeply once more as the Omega took him in.

Castiel's eyes fluttered closed as his hips snapped up to meet Dean's. He breathed the Alpha's name over and over again, his pheromones flared up again, driving Dean insane. The Winchester aimed his thrusts properly, and was rewarded by Castiel's blunt nails raking down his back. The more often he hit the right spot, the faster Cas would come. Which really, served everyone well. Cas could get at least one night's worth of peaceful sleep, and Dean wasn't intending to knot him. That was the line he wouldn't cross. Knotting was for mates, and Dean felt that he'd be using Castiel for his own needs if he did.

As Cas' arousal reached an all-time high, Dean pushed harder and deeper, and kissed longer and dirtier. With one sharper roll of his hips, Castiel moaned against the Winchester's tongue as warmth pooled between their stomachs. Dean, with what little control he had left, let go of his lips and pulled out. He sat back as Cas slowly relaxed, his body pliant and unmoving. A sudden urge to care washed over him, so Dean left to the bathroom, found a towel and wet it.

He sat down higher up Cas' bed, and rubbed him down in gentle strokes, careful not to wake him. Then he set the towel aside and, no longer able to pretend his dick wasn't about to fall off, left back to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I really should've mentioned this when I uploaded the first part, but hey, I'll say it now. this isn't going to be a full, blown-out fic, I intended it to be short, just three chapters (sorry!). It was just something I've been itching to try out, and because I needed to write some Destiel, even though I had no ideas for a full story. But good news, I've been struck with an idea last night which I think could be fun.

For now, just enjoy some badly-written smut!

* * *

Dean woke up in his boxers the next morning, lying on Cas' covers. The Omega, he was glad to see, was the same as he had left him; tucked in and sexed out. After quietly shifting off the bed in order to keep Castiel asleep, Dean pulled on his clothes and instantly checked his phone. It had been on silent, but there were twelve missed calls from Sam and about twenty texts. Shit.

With one last look at Cas, Dean slipped out of the bedroom in order to call Sam. He barely managed to scroll down his contact list when he found himself dragged away then shoved into the wall.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Winchester?!" Michael barked, his grip literally choking the life out of Dean.

"Michael-" Dean tried.

"You know, when I told you Castiel was in heat, it wasn't an invitation to fuck him," Gabriel snarled and ignored Michael's wince at his words.

Struggling against the Alpha's claws, Dean rasped, "Let me fucking explain-"

"Oh, you better," Michael warned. "And it better be a damn good explanation, because at the moment, there's nothing stopping me from ripping your God damn throat out."

Michael's hold slackened about a millimetre. "Cas called me, he was confused out of his mind," Dean told him.

"And that was an excuse to come here?" Gabriel demanded.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who left him alone, he was terrified!" Dean snapped.

"Don't you dare blame this on us!" Michael slammed him deeper into the wall. "I thought you were better than this, Winchester. I thought you were a better _Alpha._ But instead, you just knot any Omega who's defenseless enough, don't you?"

"_I didn't knot him_," Dean snarled.

Michael was visibly surprised by that. "What?"

"I didn't knot him. And I didn't do anything to him," the Winchester explained.

"Except fuck his brains out," Gabriel added.

"I was trying to help him," Dean grit out. "I didn't want to leave him in pain. I couldn't."

Michael glared at him, then suddenly released his throat. He turned to Gabriel. "Where is Lucifer?" he asked.

"Asleep, like the rest of the pack," Dean vaguely heard Gabriel say as he rubbed his sore neck. "That is, if the yelling didn't wake them."

Michael's eyes flashed back to Dean. "You. Out of my house."

Dean knew if he fought anymore he'd be in bigger trouble, so he headed for the door, aware that both brothers were following him. When he was halfway through the door, the smell of the air suddenly changed, and he stopped.

"Cas," Dean said. "He's up."

Michael and Gabriel perked their ears, and exchanged a quick glance. Then, the air sharply turned smotheringly sweet, followed by a long whimper echoing from down the hall.

"Crap, his heat's back-"

The instinct to rush to Cas was back, Dean's wolf demanded to get back to the Omega. He made a move to pass Michael, but was roughly pulled back.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Don't you hear him? You just wanna leave him like that?" Dean retorted.

Before Michael could reply, Gabriel put his hand on his forearm. "Let him go," he said.

Both Dean and Michael's eyes snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" the dark haired Alpha asked.

"Mike, remember what the doc said when Cas decided on the suppressants? He said putting the heat off only makes it worse if he eventually stops using them," Gabriel explained. "Especially if he's not mated when he does stop."

"But he didn't stop," Michael insisted.

"Well, either he did, or the suppressants stopped working," Dean bit out. "Now are you gonna let me help him or not?"

Michael looked between Dean, Gabriel and the direction of Cas' room. At that moment, Dean had to empathize with the situation the other was in. If it had been Sam in heat, Dean wouldn't have been exactly jumping for joy either.

"I'm not gonna hurt him," he assured the other. "I just wanna help."

The Alpha's hard mask gave way as he sighed. Once he released Dean's shirt, the Winchester wasted no time in heading for Castiel's bedroom, taking out his phone as he walked.

_Not dead. Will call later, _he wrote to Sam before he switched off his cell.

Upon cracking the door open, a new wave of pheromones slapped Dean in the face, his wolf prompting him to get his clothes off the minute the door shut behind him. He was back on the bed in an instant, his mouth dry at the sight of the Omega, all ruffled from sleep and arousal.

Castiel crawled into Dean's lap, his knees anchored in the mattress, on either side of the Alpha's crossed legs. His fingers traced the scratchy stubble as he licked lightly at his lips and nose, bathing the Alpha, another way of scenting him. Dean, stubborn as he was, dipped his chin into Castiel's chest, inhaling deeply, taking in the Omega's pheromones.

"No, Cas. No scenting," Dean ordered softly.

Castiel whined throatily, but didn't disobey. Instead, he let Dean mouth at his chest, teeth barely scraping the skin, while he settled for playing with the Alpha's blond strands. He tugged them experimentally, and made Dean groan into Cas' skin and his fingers dig into his flesh. The Omega was pleased with the reaction; his scent shifted into something more teasing and smug. Dean scowled playfully, because Cas was just asking for trouble.

The Alpha caught him in an open kiss, his tongue darted into the warm mouth, melding around Cas'. He licked at his teeth, the roof of his mouth, sucked at his bottom lip until it an irritated red. Castiel submitted to him immediately; his lips worked Dean's mouth open, inviting him in, letting him taste. He ground down into the Winchester's lap, urgently pressing and rubbing their bodies together. It made Dean hiss sharply into Cas' mouth, made him pull him further into his chest until they were completely wrapped around each other.

The Omega's mouth slipped away from Dean's as he started mouthing slack kisses along his jaw, his nose scratching against the stubble. The Alpha arched his neck further to give Cas more access, and didn't think twice about whether it seemed like submission. The other obviously appreciated the trust, his pheromones starting up again. They almost drove Dean into a frenzy. His hands gripped the pale thighs possessively and he grinned wolfishly, his teeth bared in a show of dominance. Cas' wolf recognized the authority easily, nosing at the underside of the Alpha's chin, softened, submissive and complying.

Decisively, Castiel pulled away from Dean. Cradling his head in his hands, Cas rose onto his knees until his collarbone brushed the tip of the Alpha's nose. He snuffed at the other's hair insistently. Dean got the message and shifted slightly, before he eased Cas back down on him. A groan sounded low in his throat as the Omega all fully sat down, and it urged Castiel to lift up again. Dean could only hitch his hips up to meet Cas' falls, and trying to find the right place to work the Omega up proved more difficult to position. He brushed against the spot only a handful of times, but Cas rasped happily every time, nuzzling the Alpha with his nose and kneading his fingers into his shoulders. Dean didn't even have the will to tell him off.

The thought of knotting crossed his mind several times, almost convincing himself once or twice. Castiel evidently liked him enough to scent him. Maybe he _would_ take him as his mate. But he reasoned that it still wasn't a spoken approval. It was very likely Cas was behaving the way he was because of his heat. Unlike female Omegas, the males used their heats to attract strong mates, capable of protecting them. Asking Cas now would be pointless; he'd say yes to anything, just because it was in his nature. Dean knew he was by no means a weak Alpha. He had a strong reputation in their community, and Cas' wolf must have known it too.

A whine came from the Omega, and suddenly Dean found Castiel's lips on his. "Your scent," Cas whispered. "It turned... somber."

Dean rubbed his head into the other's shoulder and willed his wolf to stop being such a damn pansy. "I'm fine, Cas." And to steer the conversation into a new direction (or better yet, put a lid on it altogether), he snapped his hips forward a little earlier than necessary.

Castiel gave a guttural moan. "_Dean..."_

The way he said his name made the Alpha grin and thrust up again. Cas' head dipped towards his chest, gasping mutely as Dean continuously snapped sharper. The Omega's muscles gave a sudden jerk, and he was over the edge, stuttering Dean's name in his ear. Dean kissed him chastely, and once Cas' form slumped in his arms, his heat subdued for the time being, the Alpha took the opportunity to slip out while he still could.

Following the same routine as yesterday, he cleaned Cas off, left him to rest and went to cool off. He really deserved a medal for his self-control.

* * *

Once he got dressed, Dean contemplated whether he should leave Cas' room at all. The fact that there was a whole pack of werewolves just behind the wooden door, each one probably pissed at him, didn't make him feel very easy. So he settled on calling Sam from the privacy of Castiel's bathroom.

After his phone chirped on, Dean could see that he had even more texts and calls from his brother. Not bothering to read any of the messages, he went straight for Sam's contact number. His brother picked up after the first ring.

"_Dean, where the hell are you?!"_ Sam demanded.

"Relax, Sam. I'm at the Novak pack's," Dean answered.

"_What, since last night?!"_ came the retort.

"Yeah."

"_Care to explain why you disappeared without a word last night, _Alpha_?"_

Dean instantly felt guilty at Sam's taunt. "I got a call from Cas last night. He, uh- he was in heat," he explained somewhat awkwardly.

"_So what, you went over there-"_ Sam felt silent. _"__Oh God, Dean. You didn't."_

Dean winced. "I did."

Sam exploded, _"__You knotted him without his consent?! Jesus, Dean, that's sick! I didn't think you'd do that-"_

"Why does everyone think I knotted him?!" Dean hissed into the phone. "I _didn't_. Christ, Sam, nice to know you have such a high opinion of me," he spat.

"_Oh."_ Dean just knew Sam was beetroot red now. _"__So you just- You know."_

"Yeah," the other confirmed, still peeved.

Another silence.

"_Any idea when you're coming home?"_

Dean sighed. "None. Cas' heat- It's pretty bad.

"_Okay, yeah, I get it."_ Then he asked hesitantly, _"__You need me to send anyone over? I'm guessing Michael's not too happy about this."_

"He's pissed, but it's fine. I got it." He hoped.

"_What do I tell the pack?"_

"The truth. I'd be a shitty Alpha if I lied to them."

"_All right. Call me if there's trouble, okay?" _

Dean rolled his eyes. "I promise, Mom. I'll see ya."

"_Bye."_

As Sam hung up, Dean heard footsteps approach the bedroom door. Still under the influence of the ever-present pheromones, his protectiveness kicked in, and he left the bathroom to check on Cas.

The Omega was alone and still asleep, but Dean headed for to door just to be sure. When he opened it, he didn't find anyone outside, except for a tray of food sitting in front of his feet. He knelt down, resting on his toes, and picked up the note.

_Make sure Castiel eats. You have some too, if you're hungry, asshole. -Gabriel_

Getting Cas to eat turned out to be a challenge in itself. It was only a little while after noon when the Omega's heat lit up again. Cas woke with a start, his arousal working him up again. Instead of dealing with that, Dean wanted to get something into Castiel's stomach first.

But Castiel didn't want food. He wanted to have sex. Right then and there.

It started out good at first; Dean managed to convince Cas that for every bite he took, he'd get a kiss in return. So he fed him some of the buttered toast Gabriel left. Castiel ate solely for the purpose of getting to kiss Dean, which the Alpha would had found adorable, if he wasn't worrying about Cas' well being.

"No, Cas. Bigger bite. That doesn't count," Dean reprimanded when the Omega barely nibbled the toast.

Castiel scowled at him, but grudgingly broke off a bigger chunk. Dean waited for him to finish chewing, then pressed a kiss against Cas' lips, determined to ignore the sliver of tongue Castiel passed over his upper lip.

The method worked for a while. Castiel ate three quarters of his toast, until he said he'd rather just kiss Dean instead. The Alpha sighed, but stuffed the rest of the toast in his own mouth. He picked up the bottle of water and held it out towards the Omega.

"Here, drink some," he told him. "I gotta keep you hydrated, man."

Castiel gingerly took the bottle from him and took a minuscule sip.

"Cas, drink it," Dean told him seriously.

The Omega visibly shivered, and damn if it didn't turn Dean on. Cas took a longer chug from the bottle, then handed it back to the Winchester. Dean's head dipped back as he drank, and Castiel took the chance to straddle the other's lap. Careful not to disturb the hand holding the water bottle, he kissed along the outer shell of Dean's ear, nipping at the earlobe playfully.

When he drained the bottle, Dean capped it and tossed it to the side, perfectly aiming for the trash across the room. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then met the Omega's gaze.

Castiel blinked up at him. "Can you take your clothes off now?"

Dean barely got out a, "Yup," before Castiel grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the mattress.

* * *

Rain splattered against the windows, tracing the glass with watery snakes. It glimmered like stars in what little moonlight the black clouds let through. The winds howled in the trees, bending them abnormally, ripping through the frail leaves. Thunder crackled in the distance, it's blinding light illuminated the silhouettes of surrounding evergreens.

In contrast, the bedroom was comfortingly warm and stuffy. The floor was covered in several articles of clothing; a pair of jeans lay at the foot of the bed, a shirt clung from the edge of the bed, boxers covered the bedside table's contents, and a sock was miraculously hung over a lampshade (the second had disappeared altogether). Hormones and two different scents lingered in the air, lulling the resident werewolves to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come for Dean.

He lay on his back, and stared at the ceiling, with the soothing sound of Cas' steady breaths in his ears. Warmth poured off the Omega in waves, but his heat was calm for now, and Dean couldn't smell any new pheromones wafting through his pores. His head was pressed into Dean's shoulder, with one hand thrown over his stomach. Dean couldn't bring himself to move it. Not only that, he liked the feeling, as if Cas was protective over him instead of vice versa.

The thought of Cas as his mate was permanently glued in Dean's mind. It was something he always considered deep down, but never somehow let it bubble to the surface. He didn't know why, though. Castiel was the only one (with the exception of Sammy) who knew how to calm Dean's short-fused temper. He knew what he liked, and what ticked him off. He could easily guess what was on Dean's mind from one look, and didn't have a problem with going toe-to-toe with him to stand for his opinion. Cas was... perfect.

He needed some air.

Gently tucking Castiel's hand into his chest, Dean crept out of bed, and picked up his boxers along the way. He didn't bother with anything other than his underwear and his shirt, which he was still tugging over his head as he reached for the doorknob.

The hall outside was dark, forcing Dean to keep a hand against the wall and blindly follow along. He found the kitchen on his left and decided on a glass of water. He didn't switch on the lights as he entered; they'd give more trouble than help. The door of the cupboard could barely be made out, and Dean felt around inside for a glass.

"Water's in the fridge, big guy."

Dean's hand zipped back like he'd been burnt. The floor lamp beside the dining table flickered on, effectively blinding the Alpha.

"Lucifer?" Dean hissed as he shielded his eyes. "What- what are you _doing?_"

"I should be asking you the same," the Beta returned.

Dean rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, wondering how he hadn't smelt Lucifer. Then again, he'd spent the last day and a half cooped up in Cas' scent, maybe it had messed with his senses. "Couldn't sleep," he finally answered.

"Cas talking in his sleep?" Lucifer asked.

Dean chuckled. "Nah."

Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. "He did when we were pups."

A sudden image of four werepups, bundled together in a heap (probably fighting over the covers, knowing Cas), popped into Dean's mind, and made him grin. He remembered that this was the Novaks' childhood home. The four of them grew up there, and then Michael, as the Alpha, inherited it when their father disappeared on them. It had happened when Cas was very young, and Dean knew he sometimes had trouble remembering what his father looked like.

"Sit down. I'm not gonna bite," Lucifer teased.

"I'll pass," Dean replied dryly.

The Beta held his hands up in surrender. "Come on, I'm not angry with you."

That caught Dean's attention. His eyes narrowed and he asked dubiously, "Seriously?" At the Beta's nod, he added, "Why not?"

"I just don't think you're to blame."

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"I have a theory." Lucifer shrugged. "Still waiting to see how it all plays out, though."

"I'm guessing you're not willing to share with the class."

"Unfortunately, no. It's about Cas, and his _private_ matters." Lucifer smirked mischievously. "Not that there's much room left for private, as you've now seen him naked on several occasions."

A small growl came from Dean, but he didn't push it. He spun the water in his glass absently, his mind stuck on Cas in bed, thanks to his big brother.

"Hey," he called, feeling a little awkward. "How long has Cas been in heat?"

Lucifer consulted the clock on the wall. "Well, seeing as it's one thirty, that was day three we wrapped up now."

"You have any idea how long he's usually in heat?"

"I can't remember. Kid's only had it once. He's been on suppressants since sixteen," Lucifer answered. "He should be okay by tomorrow, though."

Omega heats usually lasted around five or six days, but the effects already started wearing off by the fourth. Which was great for Cas, but Dean couldn't deny the way his stomach felt empty at the thought of leaving him.

He huffed through his nose. "I'm goin' back to bed," he announced. " 'Night."

"Sleep tight, Alpha Winchester," Lucifer called teasingly after him.

When he slipped under the covers beside Cas, Dean could feel him warming up again. By now, he was getting good at predicting when the next wave would hit. His guess was in about two or three hours. Well, Dean had never needed long to recharge anyway.

Castiel stirred in his sleep, already affected by the oncoming pheromones. Against his better judgment, Dean looped an arm around the Omega and brought his back into his chest, nosing softly at the nape of his neck. He felt Cas' warmth seep into his muscles, before he was coaxed to sleep by the intoxicating pheromones.

* * *

Two more waves came that morning. The first had been at just shy of three AM, close to what Dean had guessed, and the second, around nine. Castiel was more than happy to go back to sleep (but not before Dean got him to eat some breakfast) while Dean took a long shower. When he got out, he instinctively looked over to Cas, but was surprised to see a figure sitting at the foot of the bed.

Michael's head snapped to Dean's direction at the sound of the door clicking. The Alpha glared at him, like Castiel's heat was all his fault. He stood and walked to the door, then nodded for Dean to follow. Reluctantly, the latter finished drying off his hair and went after him. Michael was leaning against the wall across the door, arms crossed and eyes glowering. Dean stood his ground, raising his eyebrows as if to prompt him to talk.

"I appreciate the help you've given," Michael said, although he didn't actually sound appreciative. "But you're free to leave. Castiel's heat is manageable now."

Dean swallowed down the protest and nodded instead. Arguing with another Alpha, especially in his home field, was a bad idea to say the least.

He found Baby as he left her; at the side of the road in front of the house. The drive back was mundane, Dean didn't remember any of it. He was too busy fighting the urge to turn around and get back to Cas. But he was okay now, he reasoned. He'd be fine on his own.

But even after he repeated it a hundred times, he didn't feel any calmer.

The Impala pulled up smoothly into the familiar garage. Dean traced the hood with his hand, and after finding the garage door locked, he set out the long way around. He didn't even have to knock; the front door swung open before he reached the first step. Sam stood in the doorway, set on looking annoyed, but couldn't contain the grin at the sight of his brother.

"You took your sweet time-" Sam's smile melted away into a disgusted frown. "_Dude!_ Did you even bother showering?"

Dean had the right to feel indignant. "That's your welcome?"

"You- My God, did you _roll_ in the guy's clothes or something?" Sam asked as he let him through, hand covering his mouth and nose.

"No!" Dean exclaimed, ears prickling. "But I _did_ spend a little over two days in a room with an Omega in heat, so _excuse_ me for getting a little scented."

"Scented?" Sam barked a chuckle. "Forget scented, that's straight-up _marked_-" He cut off abruptly as his jaw dropped, and Dean growled low.

"Drop it, Sam!" he ordered.

His brother looked as if he wanted to say something, but Dean was glad when Sam kept his mouth closed.

"Hey, hey, what's with the yelling, man?" Ash's voice called from the kitchen while footsteps sounded from the stairs. He and Garth stepped out with two giant, matching sandwiches, and Charlie and Jo appeared on the stairs.

"You know, for someone who just got laid like, seven hundred times, you are extremely grumpy," Jo teased.

Dean's wolf snapped inside, and he snarled at her, teeth bared and eyes red. Silence filled the room. Charlie gripped Jo's arm and pulled her back, while Sam stepped in front of Dean.

"She didn't mean anything by it, Alpha," he said calmly.

Dean's eyes flashed to his Beta, before they melted into green again. His mouth slackened, but he still breathed through his nose angrily. "I'm gonna take a fucking shower," he muttered and pushed past Sam.

He didn't rinse off until he made sure he scrubbed every inch of his skin. Soap bubbled profusely, and he felt like he was in one of those commercials selling shampoo, which really pissed him off cause he hated those. After turning the water off, his back slid down the cool wall, his legs folded beneath him as he settled on the floor. Steam wafted everywhere, making the small space unbearably hot. It wasn't like Castiel's warmth, toasty and comforting, it suffocated him. Liquid condensed on his skin, and Dean wasn't sure whether it was water or sweat, neither did he care. He pressed his head against the cold tiles, closed his eyes for a while. He raised his wrist and sniffed it. scent could barely be made out. At least Sam would be happy.

Cas' taste was still on his lips however, something he half-hoped and half-dreaded was permanent. Dean wondered if Michael was ever going to let him see the Omega again. He doubted it. Which was probably for the best. Cas would be mated. After all, he did get off his heat-suppressants. And it would be easier for Dean if he didn't have to see any of that.

But then why did Michael insist his brother hadn't stopped using the suppressants? As Cas' Alpha, Michael _had _to know if his Omega thought of someone as a possible mate. Dean just couldn't get his mind off it.

Finally, he got out, dressed in a white tee, boxers and sweatpants. He didn't bother with much else. The clothes that had spent two nights and two days in Cas' room lay neglected on the floor. Dean picked them up, and realized what Sam had been talking about. Now that he was back home, his nose was getting used to the old smells, ones that didn't include an overdose of pheromones. He could tell now that his clothes were absolutely _drenched_ in Cas' scent, both from being touched by the Omega and from simply soaking in the sweet air. Dean didn't know what to do with them. The smell was clearly beyond being washed out, and he couldn't put the clothes back in his closet. The rest of his stuff could catch the scent. But on the other hand, Dean didn't want to throw them out. Not only had it been one of his favourite shirts (why'd he have to wear Zeppelin that night?), but now it gave off the one smell that drove Dean up the walls; Cas. So he settled on throwing out most of the clothes (the jeans were tattered and ripped up as it was, he had enough boxers, and he'd lost that second sock anyway), but the Zeppelin shirt was tucked away into one one his drawers.

The Winchester dropped onto his bed, with only his own scent to fill his nostrils. What he really needed now was a nap.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in five days, Castiel woke up completely naturally. No oppressive heat, no maddening need to have sex. As he stumbled away from the sheets towards the shower, he made a mental note to seriously check his heat-suppressants, and then to buy new ones. His stomach was turning in on itself by the time he finished, his appetite for food finally coming back to him. So he left for the kitchen, where he found some of his pack mates sitting around the table.

"And that concludes day number five!" Gabriel announced. "Hey, Cassie! Welcome to the land of the sane and not-horny!"

Collective scowls were sent his way, but Gabe didn't seem to take notice.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked kindly as Cas settled besides her.

"And how does it feel losing your virginity to Alpha Dean Winchester?" Balthazar added. Gabriel and he exchanged a knuckle bump as Michael growled at them.

The mention of Dean dampened Castiel's mood. Ever since he had left two days earlier, Cas hadn't felt like himself. He felt confused, if not a little annoyed with his wolf.

He finally turned to Anna and said softly, "Good."

"Now would that be an answer to question one, two or both?" Gabriel asked and Castiel shot him an exasperated look. "I'm kidding, Cassie! We're just glad to have you back," he insisted.

Castiel looked around the table. "Where is everyone?" he asked, referring to the missing pack members.

"Alpha Singer called about border patrol, so I've sent Raphael and Uriel over to him," Michael explained. "Inias went out for a run, and Rachel and Hester went for coffee."

Anna snorted at the last part and made a face. A ghost of a smile played on Michael's face as he watched her.

"Are you sure you're all right, mate?" Balthazar asked the Omega. "You look lost in thought."

Castiel shook his head. "It's my suppressants. I'm trying to figure out why they stopped working, because I know I didn't forget to take them."

"Are you sure, Cas? It happens all the time," Anna asked.

"I'm positive. There's no way I forgot," Castiel insisted.

"It doesn't sound like him," Balthazar agreed.

"Is anyone interested in my opinion?" Lucifer's voice suddenly broke out.

Castiel jumped a little. Lucifer hadn't spoken at all since the Omega sat down, the latter hadn't even noticed he was there.

Michael turned to his Beta. "What is it?"

Lucifer grinned toothily. "I'm shocked, none of you even thought of it. Shame on you." To which Gabriel rolled his eyes, then punched his brother in the shoulder. "Ouch, okay, fine.

"So there's this legend, that centuries and centuries ago our wolfy ancestors had soul mates. Wolves mated strictly with their soul mates, spending months, even years, trying to find them. This other half was, in every sense of the word, part of your being. They were so perfect, that when you mated, they completed you so fully in a way no other werewolf could.

"Of course, as time went by, other continents were discovered, world wars came and went, we landed on the Moon, and the population rocketed sky-high. No one had time to search for their perfect mate. In a world of seven billion people, where were you even supposed to start, let alone find your soul mate? So weres started settling for less, relying on their human's interests rather than their wolf's.

"But very rarely, by sheer dumb luck, two soul mates will find themselves at the same place, at the same time. And that's when you should be careful, because your wolf will stop at nothing, not even heat-suppressants, until it's found the other part of its soul." Lucifer smirked smugly into his mug of coffee as he watched his pack members sit in silence. "But hey, that's just my theory."

"Let me get this straight. You think that _Winchester_," Michael started slowly, "and Cas, _our _little brother, are soul mates."

"I don't think, Mike, I _know_," Lucifer returned, and Gabriel rolled his eyes again. Castiel smiled at him. Lucifer was always theatrical.

"That's ridiculous," Michael insisted.

Lucifer adopted a look of sarcastic understanding. "No, of course, you're right."

"Oh, bugger," Castiel heard Balthazar mutter.

"I mean, it's not like Castiel called Dean before his own Alpha when he was in trouble. And it's not like Dean dropped everything like a freaking hot-potato to get to him, and then proceeded to be a protective asshole over him." Lucifer's voice was perfectly calm and even.

Michael tried to speak, but Lucifer was on a roll.

"And what you smelt on him before he left _definitely _wasn't Cas scenting him like he was private property." He grinned teasingly at his brother. "But, no, like you said. Completely ridiculous. What was I thinking?"

Gabriel whistled low. "I think he's got you there, bro."

Michael shook his head, half-annoyed and half-amused by his sibling's shenanigans. "Cas," he said, still regarding Lucifer.

The Omega suddenly felt nervous as Michael turned to him.

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

As equally ridiculous both shows were, Dean somehow preferred the _Miami_ version of _CSI _over _NY._ Something about the beach and the sea appealed to him more than the busy city. Or maybe it was just the charismatic guy with the sunglasses.

Dean had no idea what Sam told the pack while he'd been showering. The Alpha sat there, watching TV with Charlie, Sam and Benny, all three pretending like he had never left. Which, OK, he appreciated, but it seriously weirded him out. No one dared to mention the Novak pack, least of all Cas. By every passing hour Dean felt more and more like they expected him to blow up, a bomb just waiting to explode.

As Horatio What's-His-Face and his team found the body of an astronaut, Jessica came up with a tray of food. Lunch, Dean was glad to see, was just good old mac and cheese. Jess left the tray on the coffee table, picked up two plates and sat down in Sam's lap as everyone else moved to grab some food for themselves.

"Bring me up to speed," she demanded as Sam kissed her cheek and took his share from her hand.

"Astronaut had his insides frozen like he'd died in space," Charlie summarized quickly. "That's his crew."

"They did it," Jess called.

"Too obvious. I'm bettin' on the wife," Benny countered.

As the pack started debating about motives, Dean leaned back into the sofa, and munched on his mac and cheese. Nothing beat being home.

He listened to Sam and Jess, who argued it had been the crew that killed the victim, since they had the means. Benny disagreed, while Charlie just wanted to continue watching.

"Shut up! He's talking!" she yelled, and at that moment, the doorbell sounded.

All five heads turned to the stairs, and Dean sniffed the air.

"Wait- Is that-?" he spluttered.

He looked at Sam, who simply shrugged, his brow furrowed. Jessica made a move to get up, but Dean was faster.

"I got it." And with that, he jumped down the stairs.

His heart pounded erratically and blood rushed through his ears while Dean came to a sliding stop. Instantly, his arm felt like lead, as he shakily pressed the knob down. When the door pulled back, Dean's wolf went into a frenzy.

"They stopped because of you," Castiel blurted. The Winchester barely understood what exactly he had stopped when Cas added, "I've also found your sock."

"Huh. Thanks." Dean took the thing in his hands and let Castiel in. "Sorry, what stopped because of me?" he asked.

Castiel looked to the floor before he said, "My heat-suppressants."

And really, Dean wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing. He felt like a brick dropped on his head. Before he could reply though, he caught a glimpse of the staircase. He scowled at Charlie, who smiled back sheepishly. "Come on," he said to Cas. The two left to his bedroom, and Dean really didn't have time to think about how that must have looked like.

When he turned away from the door, he found Cas looking around a little tentatively. Dean remembered that he had never been in the Alpha's room before. Most of the time, they met outside on neutral ground, and when Castiel did come over, they only stayed in the living room. This was, understandably, somewhat of a shock for him. This room was where Dean's scent was the strongest, and Cas probably sensed it.

Dean shoved his hands into his back pockets and asked, "So, what were you saying about the, uh, heat-suppressants?"

Castiel determinedly stared at the desk, but didn't touch anything. "Sometimes, when two weres meet, their wolves can instantly tell they're a perfect match. They will do everything they can to get the two werewolves mated, because they are part of one whole," he explained. "It's rare, but it happens." He licked his lip as he went on, "Lucifer thinks that, ever since you and I met, we kept spending time together because deep down, we knew it was right. And after I'd spent enough time in your scent, my wolf realized it too."

"So, it brought on your heat?" Dean asked. "To get my attention?"

Castiel nodded, and looked at the Alpha for the first time. The Omega suddenly raised his hand and gently pulled down the collar of his shirt and tipped is head to the side, exposing his neck. Dean knew what it meant. Cas was offering his scent to him. And in all honesty, Dean barely restrained himself from jumping him then and there.

"Cas, you doing this because you feel you need to," Dean asked, "or because you want to? I'm not gonna force you."

"I assure you, it's something I wanted for a long time, even if I didn't realize it at first," he said with a hint of a smile. He lightly challenged, "Now, will you accept it or not?"

Dean smirked at his tone, and took a step forward. His hands rested on Cas' slim hips, while he nosed at his neck, tracing the stretched skin with his teeth The Omega shivered beneath him. Dean mouthed further up, taking in breaths of the scent, nipped at Cas' jawline, his cheek. Their noses finally brushed when he pressed their foreheads together, and for a second, they just breathed. Dean still picked up faint traces of Castiel's heat in his scent as he felt the Omega lick his lips softly.

"I put a lot of energy in scenting you, it's a shame you washed it all away," Cas said, and Dean couldn't believe he was sassing him right then.

"Well, now you get to make up for lost time," Dean informed him.

"It'll take days," the other insisted.

"You can take all the time you need," Dean assured, before he caught Cas' lips possessively and pressed his body flush to the other's.

Dean guided them to the bed as they pawed at each other's clothes, neither sure whether they wanted to take them off or continue kissing. They managed to kick off their shoes and socks, but in the end, Cas fell onto the bed with a yelp, fully dressed. He was spread out on his back, with Dean towering over him, the Omega's cry having broken the kiss.

The Alpha picked at the hem of Castiel's shirt, then pulled it over his head to reveal the pale stretch of his stomach. He nibbled his chest as it rumbled happily, Castiel obviously aroused by the Alpha's dominance. The belt came off quickly, and Cas' trousers (along with his boxers) flew to the other end of the room. Happy with the results, Dean continued caressing Cas' stomach, and growled softly when the Omega stood on his knees, pulling Dean along with him. Cas did quick work of Dean's buttons, then pulled the shirt down to his elbows, stopping to nose and lick at the exposed clavicle. Dean shrugged off the rest himself and tossed it to the side. He would have been perfectly fine with just enjoying Cas' tongue lap at his neck, but the Omega nudged him, insisting that he took off his jeans.

"You're pushy," Dean teased as he undid his belt.

"I'm trying to have sex with you, Dean. Shut up."

The Winchester barked a laugh and tilted Cas' chin to kiss him. He got off the bed briefly to step out of his jeans and underwear, but kept his lips firmly on Castiel's. Once his knees sunk back on the mattress, he settled on top of Cas, hands on either side of his head. Castiel whined for more contact, arching up into Dean, rubbing his scent and pheromones into his skin.

Never one to say no to Cas, Dean pressed down and fell comfortably between his legs. His hips rolled a few times, friction sparking off between them, making the Omega moan into his mouth and trail his hands down the other's back. As Castiel rubbed his head against Dean's, the Alpha started biting at Cas' jaw, neck and shoulders, eager to find the right spot to mark him. The thought of Cas being completely his made his wolf howl inside, made it burn up to the surface. His teeth were bared as a sign of his power, delicately dragging along Cas' collarbone, tongue flat against his skin. The Omega reacted submissively; Castiel stilled, let Dean's wolf explore as he pleased. When Dean nuzzled into the hair behind his ear, Cas' own wolf yipped appreciatively. His scent intensified, taking the closeness as a chance to do some marking of his own.

Dean's lips were back on Castiel's, his wolf extremely pleased with the choice of mate. Feeling a new wave of excitement bubble inside him, he nudged Cas' legs wider and angled his hips better. He watched the Omega as he carefully pushed into him, because Castiel wasn't in heat anymore, his body wasn't as willing as it was then.

"Dean," Castiel said calmly. "We've had sex four times already. I would think you'd know by now I'm not made of porcelain."

"Five," Dean corrected.

Castiel's eyes quirked up. "Excuse me?"

"We've had sex _five_ times."

And to prove a point, Dean's next thrust was considerably more earnest. Cas' back slapped against the mattress, his head dipped into the pillow sharply, groan throaty and surprised. The Alpha grinned as he smashed their lips together, sucked on Cas' lower lip greedily. For every snap of his hips, the other reciprocated in time, drawing out a broken moan from Dean.

Their scents melded together, and Dean felt different than before. He was happier, stronger, a better Alpha. Like he was more complete, like a puzzle piece he didn't even know was missing had fallen into place. It made him grin against Castiel's skin, and his wolf howl inside.

"Mine," he murmured into Cas' ear.

"Yours, Alpha," Castiel agreed with a breathy chuckle, his fingers danced over Dean's shoulder blades.

Nuzzled into his hair, Dean's nose snuffling at his delicious scent. "Say it again."

"I'm yours," Cas rasped. "All yours, Dean."

Dean felt his knot swell at the base. As his thrusts turned more erratic, he bared his teeth again, and sunk them into Castiel's shoulder. The Omega's pheromones exploded. Cas gasped for breath vocally, his come warm between their stomachs, and Dean's knot buried deep inside him. His head dropped into the pillow, body pliant and thoroughly sexed out. Dean licked his own lips in attempt to clean them from the bitter taste of blood, then pressed an open mouth kiss to his Omega's lax lips. He deepened it easily, Cas in no other mood than being pampered and cuddled. Their tongues twirled lazily, slowly. The Alpha carefully shifted Cas on his side, and so he didn't lie on the marked shoulder. Once he pulled him closer into his chest, Dean got a start on cleaning up the bite. It would heal by the morning, save for a bite-mark and a little bruising. Cas shifted against the knot, scooting up closer so Dean could have better access.

"So, how soon can you move in?" he quipped at his mate.

Castiel hummed softly. "For how long do Alphas knot?"

"I've got no idea," Dean admitted. "In the beginning, forty-five minutes maybe? An hour, tops."

"Then in an hour," Castiel murmured, in response to the original question.

Dean pressed against the back of his mate's neck, intent on enjoying the minutes of silence before they had to return to the world outside Dean's bedroom. But for now, it was just the two of them.

* * *

The path to the front door seemed eerily quiet, which didn't really soothe Dean.

"Coast seems clear enough," he announced in a whisper.

"Dean, why are we sneaking around in your own house?" Castiel asked as the Alpha lead him along.

"Trust me, the sooner we get out, the better," Dean assured him.

They reached the door without any trouble, and he really thought they'd make it. Until a voice sounded from the stairs.

"Look who decided to show up," Crowley drawled. Sam stood beside him, smiling smugly at his brother.

Dean huffed, but released the damn door knob and turned around.

"So," the Englishman said while he descended, "you two finally _tied the knot,_ then?"

"Hilarious," Dean retorted.

"You're right, I apologize. After all, it's _knot_ my business," Crowley went on as if he didn't hear him.

Sam gave him a light shove as Dean growled at him. "Knock it off, Crowley," the Beta told him sharply. "But seriously Dean, wanna hit a bar when you get back? You know, if you're not _tied up _later."

"Nice, very nice. Real mature, Sam," Dean grumbled as they burst into laughter. "Maybe later, while you guys go out, we'll do it on the couch."

"Dean, that's not funny-"

"_And_ the kitchen."

"Wait, Dean-!"

The Alpha abruptly shut the door behind him, then felt Cas' hand entwine in his fingers. Green eyes met blue, and Dean felt his annoyance simmer down. They shared a smile before heading towards the Impala.

"You sure you don't wanna just drive and never come back?" Dean asked, turning on the engine.

"No, I kind of like them," Castiel replied. "Did you mean it when you said we'd have sex on your couch?"

"We'll have sex all over the place when they're gone," Dean assured him.

A mischievous glint appeared in Castiel's eyes. "What about the car?"

Needless to say, they arrived at the Novak's forty minutes later than planned.

* * *

**A/N:** Ridiculously short, I know, but it was more of a PWP type than anything else.

Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed (even if you haven't done any of the three, thanks for reading!), i hope you liked it :) And a massive thank you to Ema, for coming up with the puns in the end!


End file.
